


But It Was Only Just A Dream

by Iwritefanfictionnottragedies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ANGST ANGST MOTHERFUCKERS, M/M, cry your fucking hearts out, i'm going to fucking watch you sob, oh you thot this would be happy, this is an owie one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritefanfictionnottragedies/pseuds/Iwritefanfictionnottragedies
Summary: Sam sees Gabriel again.





	But It Was Only Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> i have one thing to say before you begin this  
> eHEhEhEHeHe

Sam settled into bed, body aching after his wreck of a day. His head hit the pillow, and while seconds before he had sworn that he could have fallen asleep standing up, now his eyes flashed with the horrible images of the events of that day, and his stomach tossed and turned with nausea.

Dean was now…

Michael.

Possessed by Michael. Controlled by him. A _vessel_.

God, he didn’t even want to think about it.

Dean and the archangel on his shoulder was missing, and could possibly be in any place of the world right now. How they were ever going to get him free, Sam didn’t know, but god, all he wanted to do was rest. Everything hurt all over.

They would scour America far and wide for the older Winchester tomorrow and every day following it, but for now, they all needed to get their beauty rest.

He didn’t even want to do anything – as depressing as it sounded, all he wanted to do was give up. To lie in the damn grave set in front of him, and to not care if dirt was shoveled over him. Sam was just so, fucking, tired of all of it. He just wanted to give up.

But he couldn’t.

It wasn’t fair to Cas, it wasn’t fair to Jack, it wasn’t fair to Dean. It wasn’t fair to any of the apocalypse victims.

So he would sleep now, and continue on tomorrow.

It had seemed like his eyes had barely been closed a second before somebody tapped on his shoulder. Fuck, what was it now? Sam groaned, rubbing his eyes as he opened them, just to see the cocky face of a golden-eyed archangel.

“Hey, Sammy.”

Holy fuck, was he a sight for sore eyes.

Gabriel was dressed in a green windbreaker, with a black button up shirt and jeans. His hair was tousled and messed up, as if he just returned from a fight, and a cheeky grin was on his face. Gabriel’s golden eyes were crinkled in joy and yet also sadness as he watched the younger hunter.

The man shot up, surprised. “Gabriel? But you, you were dead!” Sam’s eyes scanned the archangel as he reached out, scared that it was all an illusion. “Sam. Really. Are you kidding me? You of all people know that people like us? We don’t stay dead.” Gabriel scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Are you actually real? Or is this some type of sick joke?”

Sam reached out a tentative hand, fingers brushing against the skin of the archangel. It felt real. Very skin-like. “I’m as real as you are, Sambo.” Gabriel promised, his voice gentler than before. After a second, Sam collapsed upon the archangel, hugging him tightly as he trembled.

“Aww, did you miss me?” Gabriel teased, but squeezed back just as tightly. His hands threaded Sam’s hair, gently tugging at the strands as he enjoyed the embrace.

The taller man tried not to sniffle. His archangel smelled like honey and sea salt.

“So, it looks like you’ve got yourself into a real pickle here. Michael? Whew. I die for one damn day and this is the result? I better stop dying so you Winchesters stop making stupid, self-sacrificing, decisions.” The archangel shook his head, releasing the younger Winchester from the hug. “Honestly, you’d think that the two of you would have better survival tactics by now, you’ve been kicking ass and taking names since you were in diapers.”

“Are you going to help?” Sam asked, pulling his knees to his chest. His position looked ridiculous for a 6’4 man, but he couldn’t care less at this point. “Of course I am, kiddo. What can I say? I have a soft spot for stupid, self-sacrificing, Winchesters.” Gabriel paused a moment before wiggling his eyebrows.

“Especially ones with long hair and puppy dog eyes.”

Sam buried his face into Gabriel’s shoulder again, just simply resting on the archangel. “I don’t know what to do, Gabriel…” He whispered, voice muffled by the archangel’s green jacket. “Dean’s possessed by Michael, Cas is distraught, Jack’s powerless, and everything just fucking hurts.”

“Hey, hey, Sammy, it’s going to be okay. I know it seems like everything is hopeless and fucked up right now, but I promise that it’ll all get better. That is what is going to happen. It’s what always happens, Sam. We’ll find a way to get through this, to work through these problems.”

Gabriel pulled Sam’s face towards him so they were eye to eye.

“Just please don’t give up on me, Sammy. I know it’s so hard right now, but god, please just don’t give up on me. It’s going to get better, I swear.”

Sam nodded slowly, swallowing as a tear dripped off his cheek. “Okay,” he mumbled hoarsely, swiping away at his eyes. “I believe you.” He returned his head to Gabriel’s shoulder, sighing as the archangel gently massaged the hunter’s head.

The two sat like this for a while, with the peaceful silence of the night dripping all around them as they embraced. It felt so painfully intimate, and yet, it was exactly what he had needed. Sam had missed his damn archangel so much.

He felt a swell in his heart, something reminiscent of love, and instead of shoving it down like he normally did, Sam allowed it to settle, and bloom into something beautiful.

“Sam?”

The hunter lifted his head, sitting back to stare at the archangel. “You better get to sleep now. You won’t be able to stay awake tomorrow otherwise.” Gabriel recommended. “Okay. How about you lie down next to me?” Sam suggested, gently tugging on the archangel’s green sleeve.

Gabriel laid down next to the hunter, his head on the man’s chest. Sam yanked the blankets up over the both of them, the aching tiredness returning to him quickly. The soft noise of the archangel’s breathing slowly lulled him to sleep, the world fading around him.

Sam’s eyes snapped open.

“Gabriel?” He called out, noticing the empty space beside him. “Gabriel? Are you there? Gabriel?” His voice got increasingly louder as time passed and his archangel did not appear.

His eyes strained in the dark, searching for Gabriel, but the golden-eyed man couldn’t be found.

“Gabriel? Please don’t say this was a dream. Please.” Sam’s voice was desperate, on the verge of tears. “Please. You can’t be dead, you can’t!” The hunter was nearly hysterical, fisting his sheets as he held back a sob.

“You told me not to give up, but I can’t do it, I can’t do it without you.”

His voice was barely a whisper as tears started rolling down his cheeks, his voice trembling and breaking as he cried.

Sam curled in on himself, clutching his pillow close to his chest, and let himself cry until he couldn’t breathe anymore. He bit his lip and clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, praying for an answer, but all he received was silence, and the broken sound of his own breath.

“Gabriel…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i sobbed while writing this  
> uhuh  
> okay now eat your fucking hearts out and sob with me too  
> everything hurts


End file.
